


латать дырки в какой-то занавеске

by Eichenwald



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU: W.I.T.C.H., Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald
Summary: «... в комнату вплыл Тимотео, рассказывая об ужасном мире — Мельфиоре, что ли — который раньше процветал, пока матриархат не похерился амбициозным наследником. И чтобы отгородить все миры от этой заразы, Верховная Верхушка Вершинности (что-то про примо) собрал всех своих последователей и поставил на мир завесу, словно накрыл клетку кричащего попугая пледом. Только этот метафорический плед иногда рвался в ненужных местах, и для таких целей как раз существовали Стражники».
Relationships: Byakuran/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	1. Пошло, пошло, пошло-поехало!

**Author's Note:**

> стеб ради стеба, кроссовер возник из воздуха во время бессвязного потока сознания «капец, ямамото c гокудерой чисто огонь и вода, им только энмы с его землицей не хватает».  
> много нехороших слов, возможно, авторская лексика (это когда мне хочется вставить слово, но нет никакой гарантии, что оно существует). рассматриваю все варианты исправления этих словесных бастардов.  
> что-то вроде эксперимента, потому что диалоги здесь служат перебивками сжатым описаниям и мыслям. кажется, здесь все пишется со стороны тсуны, но это не точно.

— Ахах, вода!  
— Огонь во имя Джудайме!  
— … Земля?  
— … Какого хрена?!  
— Мы едины, наверное?

***  
Тсунаеши никогда не умел шить: однажды он зашил штанины, пытаясь наложить заплатку, а еще пришил подол школьной рубахи к покрывалу, на котором сидел, и это лишь верхушка его косяков. Но вот уже год он «латает дырки в занавеске», как выразился Мукуро.  
В здравом уме с Мукуро старый Тсуна никогда бы общаться не стал, да и с Гокудерой-куном тоже. А уж тем более с жутким Хибари-саном! Но как-то так само по себе вышло, честно. Просто в один день в его школу перевелись двое необычных людей: стеснительный Энма, над которым все сразу начали издеваться, и эксцентричный Мукуро, умудрившийся подраться (и выжить) в первый же день. С Хибари-то. С Энмой Тсуна сразу же подружился — они были словно потерянные близнецы — а буквально на следующий день его дедушка предложил позвать друзей на ужин. И Савада просто не мог сказать любимому дедуле, что с ним дружит только новенький, потому что их вместе избили за спортзалом! Поэтому Тсуна пригласил еще и Ямамото, с которым они попадали в один класс уже много лет. Добродушный паренек с улыбкой согласился (благослови Ками таких людей) и даже каким-то образом заманил к Тсуне своего лучшего друга — взрывного и известного в контексте вечных нарушений и частых побед на олимпиадах Гокудеру. Энма, святая невинность, из какой-то странной солидарности, пригласил к Тсуне Мукуро. И, к сожалению, тот согласился.  
Именно поэтому они впятером сейчас сидели за маленьким столиком и с жадностью поглощали еду, приготовленную руками Савады-сан.  
А потом Гокудера неловко опрокинул стакан с чаем, а Ямамото просто махнул рукой и вернул воду в стакан. С пораженными рожами застыли все. Не растущее всю жизнь «женское счастье» за спиной Энмы резко обзавелось несколькими свежими листиками, банан в миске рядом с Хаято загорелся, а Мукуро чихнул, и все опрокинулись. Тсуна испуганно было отскочил от всей это дребедени, но Занзас рявкнул ему: «Сидеть», — и он сел. Тут все испуганные взгляды были направлены уже на самого Тсуну — у него тут телефон разразился нецензурной бранью.  
В этот момент в комнату вплыл Тимотео, рассказывая об ужасном мире — Мельфиоре, что ли — который раньше процветал, пока матриархат не похерился амбициозным наследником. И чтобы отгородить все миры от этой заразы, Верховная Верхушка Вершинности (что-то про примо) собрал всех своих последователей и поставил на мир завесу, словно накрыл клетку кричащего попугая пледом. Только этот метафорический плед иногда рвался в ненужных местах, и для таких целей как раз существовали Стражники. Обладающие пятеркой элементов, они могли превращаться в существ, подобных феям, и творить добро во всех мирах.  
И, о Ками, конечно же именно они оказались этими Стражниками!

***  
— Ками, у нас что, есть крылья?  
— Какие, блять, крылья?! Если это так, то я могу… летать? Я могу летать!  
— Ох, я даже ногами нормально управлять не могу, с лестницы не свалившись, а тут крылья…  
— … Поддерживаю…  
— Ребят, а что там за синее злобное инопланетное свечение из мусорки?

***  
Абсолютно ошарашенные и убитые новостями, они решили встретиться после школы и опробовать новые силы. И под вечер, достаточно разгромив все, что было можно и нельзя, Тсунаеши решил воспользоваться странным кулоном (чье-то сердце или как?), из-за чего все они правда стали феями: все как полагается, странные обтягивающие штаны-лосины, высокие сапоги и непонятные футболко-рубахо-топы. Ямамото был, по сути, в шортах и футболке, высокие шерстяные носки почти полностью закрывались массивными сапогами. Гокудера был в обтягивающих джинсах и топе (оголяющем пуп, срамота какая!), его ботинки не сильно отличались от того, что было. Энма был в бриджах и водолазке, но ноги закрывала накидка, пришитая к бриджам, а на ногах было что-то вроде кроссовок. Мукуро походил на фэнтезийную тварь в длинной рясе, оголяющей бока, и чулках с сапожками, а еще у него единственного изменилась прическа — с длинного хвоста на строгую гульку. Ну, а Тсунаеши щеголял в китайской рубахе с очень свободными рукавами и обтягивающих штанах, внизу почему-то расклешенных, и на ногах у него единственного были туфли, а не сапожки или иже с ними.  
Зашибенный у них видок был, одним словом, Мукуро аж перешел на другой язык в порыве ярости, а Гокудера его в это полностью поддержал. А потом прямо у них за спиной раскрылся портал, из которого выпрыгнул молодой мужчина с шляпой. Только он оправился от удара (ебнулся знатненько), как его за ноги цапнула непонятная рептилия-антропоморф.  
Портал Тсунаеши закрыл слишком поздно.

***  
— Блять, свалился на мою голову Стражник. Сколько тебе, двенадцать?!  
— Четырнадцать, придурок! И вообще, ты кто?  
— Я лидер повстанцев!  
— И против чего вы бунтуете? Невкусной каши или полуденного сна?!

***  
Тсуну похитили на следующий же день — странная девочка-русалка схватила его в подворотне и утянула в портал, забывая на Земле уроненный рюкзак. В котором осталось, блять, Сердце Вонголы, за которым Бьякуран-сама ее и посылал! (Тсуна чистосердечно порадовался, что по уровню развития тиран-злодей и его прихвостни-оборотни недалеко ушли от них, непутевых Стражников).  
Так Тсунаеши и оказался в одной камере с бунтующим повстанцем, лидером Сопротивления-с-большой-буквы, которому было гордых пятнадцать лет! Внешность его не особо отличалась от людской (не считая отсутствия радужки и длинного тонкого языка, словно от ящерки пришитого). И за два часа они успели поссориться раз пятнадцать, если не больше.  
А потом пришли побитые жизнью Стражники, которых сердечко привело к недобоссу, и разгромили тайный подземный лабиринт, в котором их держали. И наподдали светящемуся и швыряющемуся молниями призраку. И, ах да, привели Реборна в свой мир. И устроили в их школу для полноты картины. (Нет, ну на всякий).

***  
— Эй, народ, это Реборн. Он теперь живет с нами!  
— Ой, давай я тебе курочки положу!  
— Ньяха, у Ламбо-сана новый подчиненный!  
— Ламбо, верни всем салфетки!  
— В рейтинге воров нашей семьи Ламбо-кун стоит на первом месте…  
— Тсуна, мог найти кого и покрасивее.  
— Дети, благословляю вас на блуд!  
— … И часто у вас так?  
— Каждый, сука, день…

***  
Тсунаеши не заметил, правда не заметил, когда они стали полноценной компанией, которая обедала вместе, гуляла, переписывалась по вечерам. Он пропустил момент, когда Хибари-сан начал звать его зверьком (Кея был другом детства Ямамото и просочился в компанию незаметно), когда его по утрам перестал пугать громогласный «экстремальный» вопль (Реохей был другом-соперником Гокудеры). А еще Тсуна абсолютно точно пропустил тот момент, когда перестал засматриваться на соседку по партам. Ну, конечно, как тут смотреть по сторонам, когда рядом вечно ошивается Реборн и притягивает к себе взгляды?!  
А потом у их Хибари появился новый друг, что показалось всем странным.  
Генкиши был… ну, такое… на любителя… одного на миллион. Скользкий тип, подрабатывающий в ближайшем цветочном, он втерся в доверие никому не доверяющему Кее слишком быстро.  
Ну и да, все они проебали тот факт, что Хибари — потерянный наследник Бьякурана, их главного врага. А принцы всегда должны сидеть в своих замках и не выебываться где-то там на Земле. Но, на самом деле, хуй там бы Кея куда-то пошел — за Намимори и двор он был готов стрелять в упор — но Генкиши, тварина этакая, не перевоплощаясь (а был он гигантским слизнем с человечьим туловищем, который ориентировался на запах и выпускал липучую жижу-паутину из *цензура*) откинул их магической волной. И, конечно, они превратились в Стражников, готовых ради своего друга порвать эту инопланетную хрень на ссаные тряпки. Вот только Кея воспринял эту малю-сенькую тайну как личное оскорбление.  
И слинял от них в другое измерение!

***  
— Срочно нужно организовать спасательную операцию!  
— Ты так волнуешься за Кею?  
— Я так волнуюсь за Бьякурана и весь Мельфиоре, он же им продыху не даст!  
— Справедливо.

***  
В своем мире Хибари приобрел какую-то непостижимую мощь, а его брат-придурок только лыбился, словно обожравшийся сметаной кот. Стражники даже первые пару дней считали, что с воссоединением семьи настанет мир. Ага, а кукиш с маслом не хотите? Нападения ужесточились, Бякуран будто бы решил выпить все соки из родной планетки, пока его младший брат цвел и пах в замке, окруженный гигантскими монстрами-людоедами, старающимися угодить своему маленькому принцу.  
А потом наступил день коронации. И Бьякуран, наблюдая за нападающими на замок повстанцами и защищающими его белоснежную королевскую жопу страхолюдинами, выкачивал силу из Кеи. А потом Кея из него, потому что палиться нужно меньше, монстров своих заставлять превращаться предельно осторожно и подальше от принцевских покоев, а также лучше не оставлять этих самых принцев без присмотра, потому что они могут спуститься в столовую за стаканом воды и подслушать беды народа.  
Но тварюг и брата Хибари простил, заставив работать на себя и дать какую-то сложную магическую клятву, которую невозможно разорвать.  
Тсунаеши, одновременно обрадованный прекращением всей этой ебанины и огорченный тем, что Реборну больше не нужно скрываться от власти на Земле, был уверен, что на этом все необычное закончилось.  
(Ему и невдомек, что Джотто, сидящий в своей Вонголе, ржет с них каждый день вместе с девятью поколениями Стражников, пожелавшими остаться с прародителем; что Спейд, бывший Стражник-хранитель-Сердца сейчас жив и строит козни; что Стражник — это диагноз).

***  
— Мы не можем зваться Стражниками, их там было десять поколений, народу хоть жопой жуй, нужно как-то выделиться!  
— Сягкр. Или ттхэм.  
— Будь здоров!  
— Сяхэр?..  
— Чем вам не нравится емкое «неудачники»?  
— Реборн!!!


	2. Х - значит проеб!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАРНИНГ!!! В первой части только мэмэсы и посмеечки, да сплошные хэды и "если бы..." Эта планировалась такой же - ну, знаете, чисто прийти и поржать, но я сама себя закопала и воскресила тем, что решила взять образ Деймона на роль озлобленной мстительной стервы, поэтому тут есть и лайтовая драма, и необоснованный шиппинг: о, 10018 - это моя неразделенная никем, кажется, любовь, хули вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе, да и на DSA у нас дефицит, и все по карточкам, как в совке. Очень спорная хуйня, короче. На любителя. Одного на миллион ;)  
> Соу, подружки, вам может не зайти, так что подумой и не еш!

— Истеричка!  
— Мужлан!  
— Эх, меня бы кто так любил… ЯМАМОТО, РУКИ УБРАЛ!!!  
— Хех, у всех что, брачный сезон?  
— … сия фатта ла туа…  
— Камикорос!

***  
С победой над Бьякураном (а, чтобы проиграть, им нужно было стать недоразвитыми трехлетками без конечностей) жизнь снова вернулась в прежнее русло. Ну, почти.  
Разве что в Ямамото вдруг проснулся интерес к Гокудере. Ну, если быть честным, интерес не просыпался: это была довольно-таки крепкая многолетняя любовь, которая долгое время хранилась в голове Такеши на полочке «НЕ СУЙСЯ, БЕЙСБОЛЬНЫЙ ПРИДУРОК, ОНО ТЕБЯ СОЖРЕТ», ведь тот был свято уверен, что за BL-новеллы можно с легкостью получить горячую путевку в ад, а парень признается в любви парню без летального исхода, только если предмет признания имеет хорошее чувство юмора. Или дозу алкоголя в крови. Ну хотя бы наркотики!  
Но после более близкого знакомства с Тсуной (с которым Такеши мечтал подружиться еще с конца началки — ну вы посмотрите на этого мальчика, он же солнышко во плоти!) и не менее близкого знакомства этого самого Тсуны с мистическим человеком-ящерицей с другого мира, выяснилось, что Хаято очень лоялен к геям. Настолько лоялен, что готов стать римлянином в Риме — блять, ему тоже нравились мальчики! На душещипательном моменте глубокого осознания этой истины самим Ямамото Энма закатил глаза и сказал, что это было очевидно и что не зря Хаято с такой маниакальностью бегал от всех своих фан-клубов. Мукуро заржал и похлопал его по плечу.  
Ну, еще теперь по выходным помимо походов в кино они могли смотаться в Мельфиоре, понежиться в лучах славы и отдохнуть от мирских проблем — о, математика, ну что ж ты так сурова?! А потом, спустя месяц после «Супер Мега Эпичной Битвы Двух Миров За Право Посадить Своего Наследника На Трон» (в сокращении «игра престолов») их всех выбросило в странное место — посреди вечного пространственного нихуя парил кусок земли с гигантским замкоподобным особняком. На пороге их встретил мужчина, дымящий аки паровоз и жутко похожий на Гокудеру — настолько, что у Ямамото даже глаза разбежались в разные стороны. По правую руку от него стоял дедушка Тсуны, сияя их фамильной улыбкой.  
Выяснилось, что Вонгола существует и что самый первый Стражник — жуткое ископаемое с милой улыбочкой. И что их повысили — теперь, сука, они будут защищать не два мира (с чем они справлялись до этого, вероятно, лишь с божьей помощью!), а всю вселенную. Хибари на это заржал (и прикрылся полами длинной национальной королевской одежды, чтобы не терять образ всего из себя крутого), а потом Примо повернулся к сопровождающим его Бьякурану и Реборну и предложил им вступить в Совет Клевых Вонгольских Шишек. Оба отказались, и хорошо, иначе отстраивать им руины посреди вечного пространственного нихуя, потому что Кея тот еще собственник!

***  
— Я ебал, меня сосали…  
— Это кто там тебя ебал?!  
— Боже-боже, да у вас в головах одна ваниль…  
— Я образно! И вообще, не лезь! Ты меня бросил!  
— … или пустота, что вероятнее.  
— … я все еще не понимаю, как У ВАС получилось победить НАС.  
— Мы тоже, Бьякуран, мы тоже…

***  
Тсунаеши, их милый солнышко-Тсуночка, был той еще трепетной ланью, особенно когда в шаговой доступности был предмет его тяжелых вздохов. Поэтому никто не ожидал, что на вполне уместное «Любовь моя, я не могу жить на Земле, мне нужно защищать принца!» Тсуна ебнет своего любовника канделябром. Так и распалась самая бурная парочка тысячелетия (Джотто в своем замке плачет горькими слезками по сей день! 1!). В Мельфиоре после данного инцидента Савада не появлялся неделю, сидел дома, шмыгал носом (потому что так и не научился открывать складки в пространстве и упал в реку, когда переместился на Землю, из-за чего простудился), жрал мороженку ведрами и ссорился со всей техникой в доме. Его мобила Занзас ругался матом и обзывался, пытался образумить и заставить помириться с «да ты без этого мужика пропадешь, мусор!». Холодильник Луссурия плакал бы, если б мог. Фен Скуало оглушал своими воплями. Телевизор Леви недвусмысленно поддакивал своему мнимому боссу-телефону и вечно переключал каналы на ромкомы или шоу в стиле «Размножение касаток. Удивительный мир животных». Компьютер Бельфегор оправдывал свое имя и словно бесов понахватался: полазил по сомнительным сайтам, подцепил парочку вирусов и сломался для пущего эффекта. А имя посудомойки в этом доме вообще теперь под запретом — на что сама (сам? само?) Моска очень обижается.  
Домашние пропажей Реборна были заинтересованы, казалось, еще больше, чем электрические друзья Тсуны: Бьянки каждую свободную секунду рассказывала о всех своих любовных проебах, стараясь показать плохим примером, что «истинную» любовь нужно посадить на цепь и кормить ядовитыми пирожными, чтобы не убежал; Фуута составил рейтинг романтический парочек, в котором (ПРОСТО ЧУДО) на первом месте стояли Савада-младший и Реборн; Ламбо с И-Пин настырно выспрашивали про «смешного дядю, с которым братик больше улыбался». Дед с маман все думали, как бы так аккуратно пригласить к ним в дом Реборна, подсыпать им в чай виагры и запереть в комнате. На ключ (еще и холодильником подпереть — Тимотео тоже был стражником, хоть и в завязке, так что мог поболтать с Луссурией и попросить последить за «сладкими мальчиками»).  
А потом Тсуна привел в дом девчонку. И именно в этот день Реборн не выдержал и решил прийти помириться. На фразе «Знакомьтесь, это Киоко-чан — моя девушка» челюсть отвисла у всех, даже у не имеющего этой самой челюсти Леви.

***  
— … Ты просил найти выход, а выход только такой! Тутуту, тутуту, тутуту-тутуту-ту!  
— Нана-чан, доченька, кого мы вырастили?..

***  
Кее не было интересно свое прошлое, бессонница не мучила его, «вьетнамские» флэшбеки не мешали работать на благо государства. Даже печальная бьякурановская морда, вечно маячащая где-то сбоку, не заставляла задаваться вопросом: «Кто, нахрен, мог родить и такого, как я, и такого, как он?!»  
Тем не менее, как только Бьякуран улыбнулся своей обворожительной (вот сучара) улыбкой и произнес: «Ками, улыбнись еще раз, ты так похож на мать», — появилось желание узнать свои корни. Нет, в замке конечно были портреты — целый портретный зал с портретами! — да и нарисовать примерные образы со слов родственничков-монстров можно было. Но Хибари начал жалеть, что они так рано ушли и даже имя ему не дали! Реборн в этой ситуации не помогал от слов совсем, прицепился со своей шарманкой как клещ — «фонтан памяти! фонтан памяти!» Было б еще с кем эту память разделить…  
Ну в общем как-то так они с Бьякураном и остались наедине в белых медитационных покоях смотреть сны про серьезного отца и улыбчивую мать. Про заботливого брата, который готовился стать первым в истории правителем. И про крушение надежд, про ранние роды, про смерть и про злобу. Воспоминания Бьякурана, его любимого брата, про разбитое сердце. И Кее, который никогда романтиком не был, подумалось: «Взамен растоптанного мной я отдам тебе свое».  
А потом братец поплыл, начал преображаться на глазах и издавать странные манерные гейские смешки. Глаза слипались, силы уходили по капле, причиняя жуткую боль. Кея упал на пол, услышав крики Реборна и теперь-уже-точно Бьякурана, прежде чем рассыпаться и собраться в золотистом кулоне, похожем на наручные часы.

***  
— Это ты виноват, Реборн! Ты подал ему идею с фонтаном памяти! Из-за тебя он потерял контроль!  
— Это не я так позорно проиграл непонятно кому!  
— Пожалуйста, никогда не ссорьтесь! Иначе это зло вам не одолеть…

***  
Первым делом стражники отправились в Вонголу, чтобы спросить совета у мудрого Примо (а как же, упустить из-под носа Короля Мельфиоре, это еще умудриться нужно!). Они еще не знали, что весь Совет находится под чарами Спейда и спит, видя одни кошмары.  
У Тимотео тряслись руки. Тсуна впервые в жизни видел, как у дедушки тряслись руки, черт подери! Он сидел на трибунах главного зала Вонголы и рассказывал о своей молодости, своих друзьях. Они все были стражниками: сам Тимотео — квинтэссенция, Фонг — огонь, Верде — земля, Алауди — воздух. И Деймон — вода и хранитель сердца. Они все друг друга любили, дружили, были одной семьей. И они очень сильно волновались, когда Деймон начал сходи с ума — он жаждал власти и силы, мечтал украсть сердца других миров. Джотто сердце отобрал и вверил в руки Алауди, надеясь, что уж у него-то хватит сил и влияния на Спейда, чтобы не допустить того ужаса, о котором он мечтал. Не хватило…

***  
— Алауди любил Деймона, а он утопил его на дне морском. Это было… чудовищно.  
— И теперь он убил и Кею?!  
— Хуже. Он забрал его сердце. И теперь, когда Вонгола спит, вся надежда только на вас, Стражники.

***  
Деймон помнил, что всегда любил воду: в детстве подолгу сидел и купался, запускал кораблики по лужам, строил неустойчивые деревянные плоты. Алауди, его лучший друг с пеленок, больше любил горы, свежий воздух, продувающий насквозь ветер и облака. Когда непонятная сущность пришла к Деймону на четырнадцатый день рождения и отдала часы — обычные карманные часы, золотистые и старые — он совсем не удивился: до этого уже несколько раз ломал водопровод силой мысли, видел, как Алауди сдувает пристающего к ним задиру со ступеней, и делал вместе с другом гигантские ледяные скульптуры. С другими странными — сущность сказала, что они не странные, а Стражники — Деймон познакомился лишь тогда, когда переместился на Мельфиоре. Двое жили в Китае, один в Японии, а они с Алауди — в Италии.  
Спейд не думал, что подружится с кем-то, кроме Алауди, но Стражники, не смотря на поколения, это семья. И очень скоро длительные переписки с Верде до ночи стали нормой, а тренировки с Тимотео где-нибудь в Вонголе приносили больше радости, чем послеполуденное чтение. Алауди, если судить по снисходительному выражению лица, был рад.  
Спейд… Он не хотел убивать его! Он просил вернуть то, что его по праву, сердце принадлежало ему. А этот… этот урод! Сказал так снисходительно: «Мое тебя не устроит?» Как же Деймону было мерзко, они же друзья! Всю жизнь вместе, с самых пеленок, а это! Этот!  
Он слишком поздно осознал, что Алауди под водой слишком долго и что он никогда не умел плавать.  
Вонгола заточила его в Вендикаре, где Спейд сидел многие годы, пока не открылся портал, и тот не смог вернуться на Землю через Мельфиоре. В Италию, правда, но после долгих лет в одиночной камере, где холод пробирал до костей, можно было погреться в лучах ласкового солнышка. А еще в Италии он встретил Лену.  
Но сейчас все эти воспоминания были бессмысленны: У Деймона в руках было сердце Мельфиоре, и он собирался посягнуть на саму Вонголу, чтобы забрать то, что его по праву! А для этого ему нужны были те, кто давно отошел от дел. И начать стоило с его лучшего друга.

***  
— Пора тебе восстать, старый друг.  
— Дей-мон… Ох, мамочки! Нехило тебя жизнь потрепала, я смотрю!

***  
Этот план был обречен на провал еще на стадии разработки, но Спейда это почему-то не остановило. Ну, подумаешь, промыть мозги своим бывшим друзьям, снести со своего пути пятерку молодняка с космической силой и положить к ногам своим пару-тройку миров. Так, легкий планнинг на недельку, как два пальца обоссать!  
Ляпусы пошли уже на Алауди. Тот светился фиолетовой аурой и выдавал столько саркастичных шуток в секунду, что Деймон опешил. Пока выходило, что старый друг не злится на него за глупости и роковые ошибки, а благодарит за счастливую загробную жизнь «без желаний и боли». И даже ни возможность ощутить живой ветерок на его любимой площадке на горе, ни все еще пустая комната в особняке, ни плачущая от теплых воспоминаний о сыне мать не тронули его давно мертвое сердце. Спейд избрал другую тактику — у замка Мельфиоре шло сражение между его ручными големами и Стражниками. Огненный столб окутал Мукуро, но тот не растерялся и снес его мощным ветряным потоком. Алауди с первого взгляда понял, что Мукуро и Деймон как-то связаны, только…

***  
— Это мой сын. И не смотри на меня так, когда я смог сбежать из той тюрьмы, в которую меня заточили, я встретил необыкновенную девушку.  
— И ты рассказываешь мне о той, кто тебя полюбил? Сочувствую ей на всех ментальных уровнях.  
— Ал, я не издеваюсь, а просто даю понять — я бы был с тобой сейчас, если бы ты был жив.

***  
Алауди сомневался ровно секунду, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Спейд полностью подчинил его сознание. Прошлое поколение начало собираться, значит следовало навестить других старых друзей.  
Захватить Верде было еще проще, чем Алауди: у Спейда был спящий вечным сном Фонг, много лет назад решивший служить Примо и попавший под заклятье вместе с другими членами Вонголы. Фонг был слабостью Верде, единственным другом, которого он признавал, поэтому одного сомнения — а вдруг, если я сдамся, Фонгу больше не будет больно, не будут сниться вечные кошмары? — хватило, чтобы подчинить его сознание. Самого Фонга тоже погубил его же кошмар: прокручивающийся снова и снова эпизод, где он бежит к утесу и не успевает из раза в раз. Алауди из кошмара в кошмар тонет, Фонг снова и снова не успевает, и этот груз остается с ним камнем на шее на всю жизнь.  
С Тимотео пришлось повозиться. Он был единственным Стражником из их поколения, которому действительно ничего не нужно было: у него была семья и друзья, любимая работа в маленькой мастерской по починке техники, самый чудесный внук. Он не хотел сдаваться, не верил, что Деймон когда-либо сможет победить его учеников. Пришлось создать его астральный клон.  
Лишить воли пусть и наполненную, но немного отрешенную оболочку было намного легче, чем старика, отныне заточенного в сердце Мельфиоре.

***  
— Бьякуран, нам нужен совет профессионального говнюка.  
— Ну, если бы у меня получило украсть сердце…  
— Разве что в мечтах.  
— … То я бы захотел еще…  
— … Блять?

***  
У Энмы был отец и сводная сестра. Отец был чудесным человеком, а мать была с ним из-за временной славы музыканта в молодости и денег. Потом подвернулся вариант побогаче. Ни Энма, ни Мами не были против, особенно когда эта женщина проиграла опеку в суде. Им было хорошо втроем. Правда, отец, открывший антикварный магазин, слишком много работал, но дети не жаловались: видели, как светятся его глаза во время просматривания каталогов.  
Зато, именно чтобы им не было скучно, однажды отец купил им кота: Натс обладал пушистой бежевой шерсткой и на удивление легко давал Мами надевать на себя шляпки, бантики и разные милые костюмчики. Наверное, из-за присутствия в доме кота Мами не стала сильно грустить, когда брат стал пропадать куда-то надолго в компании новых друзей. Подростки, что с них взять. Она даже скорее радовалась, что с братиком вечно такие веселые и хорошие люди, не то что та дурная компания их прошлой школы! Тсу-кун вот с ней играл постоянно и рассказывал про свою семью: странную, немного непонятную для Мами, но теплую и родную. Под крышей дома Савад добрая Нана собрала своего свекра, внучку друга свекра, дочь своего школьного друга, сына университетской подруги, какого-то бедного мальчика-сиротку и своего родного сына. Имя отца семейства было под строгим запретом, хотя Тсу-кун уверял, что злятся на него все, кроме отходчивой мамы.  
Еще братик дружил со взрывным пареньком, который жил с добрым доктором — дядя вечно обнимал ее и дарил леденцы, приговаривая, что возьмет Мами замуж, когда та станет взрослой. А Ямамото-кун и его папа бесплатно дарили братику суши! Мукуро-кун с сестрами и братьями делился с ней конфетами. Ну и конечно, любимцем Мами был Ре-сан.  
Ре-сан учил ее драться, Ре-сан часто оставался с ней, когда братику нужно было срочно куда-то бежать, Ре-сан любил ее кота. Ре-сан был идеальным старшим братом! Поэтому однажды, когда братика снова не было дома, а Ре-сан заканчивал экстремальную сказку про фей, Мами решила, что если бы у нее была такая же волшебная сила, она бы обязательно поделилась ею с Ре-саном и Натсом, как тот самый Примо из сказки.  
Из ее дома в тот вечер вылетело нечто с пушистыми совиными крыльями и золотистой маской, сопровождаемое гигантским человекоподобным львом.

***  
— Ну что, Спейд, два сердца против одного?  
— Сукины вы дети, еще посмотрим.  
— Кстати о суках, Мукуро же твой сын?..

***  
Вселенная не делает ничего просто так, у нее нет проблем с прокрастинацией или тайм-менеджментом, не-а. Если есть где-то великое зло, то на него всегда найдется непобедимое добро. Спейд, например, был тем еще говнюком, но Стражники смогли его победить. Потом, кровью, спустя долгое количество времени и бесчисленное множество жестких тупняков. В своем стиле, в общем.  
Хибари вернулся к своему брату, который помог отобрать у Спейда сердце Мельфиоре, и они зажили в своем прогнившем средневековом мирке, словно счастливая инцестная парочка, аминь. Примо и его последователи очнулись ото сна, и снова начали наводить порядки во всех мирах. Фонг покинул совет и вместе с Верде поселился в далеком тропикоподобном мире — Шимон — обещая иногда навещать Тимотео. Кстати о нем, старик вернулся к переживавшей невестке и представил своего молодого ожившего астрального дубля как дальнего четвероюродного племянника — да ладно вам, это же Савады, одним человеком больше, одним меньше, никто не заметит!  
Алауди ожил и поселился в доме Мукуро: у него с матерью семейства Рокудо-Спейдов было много общего, родственные души почти. А сердце ему грел талисман, в котором Примо был заточен Деймон до тех пор, пока не осознает свои ошибки.  
Стражники перешли на третий курс средней школы и считали, что ничего волнительного их больше не ждет. Все зло было побеждено, осталась только математика, да любовные терки: то Тсуна переживает о своих отношениях на расстоянии с Реборном, то Гокудера ревнует Ямамото к каждому столбу, то Мукуро странно косится на Энму. Беспредел и юность. Реохей, пока все строили личную жизнь, свыкался со своей новой силой: отныне он был одним из регентов Земли, это вам не шутки!  
Жизнь налаживалась.

***  
— Тсуна, это ты? Совсем вырос! Иди, обними старика!  
— … Отец?..


End file.
